


Tooth Fairy, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed has to see a dentist for the first time in four years





	Tooth Fairy, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Tooth Fairy**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, NBC, and Wells own these characters. I have made up a few more of my own.  
**Summary:** Jed has to see a dentist for the first time in four years  
**Feedback:** Feedback Welcomed 

**Chapter 1**

"Jed, why are you so cranky?" 

"I don't feel good." 

Abbey caught her breath. 

Could it be another MS episode? 

Damn! Why did her mind always jump to the worse case scenario? 

"Come over here and tell me exactly what's going on? What symptoms do you have?" 

"My tooth hurts." 

"Your tooth?" Abbey mind had been racing with all sorts of emergency actions and it was his tooth? She couldn't help but laugh. 

"It's not funny." 

"I know, Jed. I was just thinking about something else." Her laughter finally died down. 

They were getting ready for a State Dinner with the Prime Minister of Thailand when this conversation started. 

"Do you feel like going downstairs?" 

"Hell, Abbey, I can't bite down on anything, extreme temperatures bother me, and I have to make a toast that will just set my tooth into tailspins." 

"Here, take this Tylenol. It will at least help with the pain. Then, tomorrow, I'll call the dentist." 

"Tomorrow is Saturday. You won't find a dentist tomorrow." 

"I sure will. Just watch me. But tonight, just try and get through the evening, will you? And try not to be so cranky. Okay?" 

"I don't get cranky. OW! Damn tooth." 

Abbey smiled and walked over to give her husband a kiss just before they left the bedroom. Maybe that would help the pain as well. 

A knock on the door indicated that it was time to go downstairs. Both of them smiled and walked out together. 

************* 

**Chapter 2**

"Jed, you set back international relations ten years!" They had just returned to the bedroom from the State Dinner. 

"Don't go running the country, Abbey. It was a mistake. The only people that got upset were his aides. I thought the Prime Minister and his wife kind of enjoyed it." 

"Well, on Monday, I would think their Ambassador will be calling Leo for an apology." 

"Abbey, my tooth was hurting. That Tylenol and then all the wine just got my tongue twisted when I was trying to pronounce their names. Why do they have to have such hard to pronounce names anyway? Blame them, not me." 

Abbey turned to Jed. "Jed, you speak four different languages and are fluent in Latin, however useful that is. You should have stopped before you pronounced their name as 'shining water' instead of 'Shinawatra'. I would have been insulted if some one pronounced our name as something other than Bartlet. Wouldn't you?" 

"No,'cause I would have known it was an honest mistake." 

"Time to go to bed. And in the morning we'll find you a dentist. How long has it been since you've seen one?" 

There was only silence. Abbey looked at Jed, who just froze. 

"That long, huh? Well, your luck has just run out." 

"Do I have enough luck in something else?" 

"No, hon. Remember you have a toothache. That kind of precludes any of what you're talking about." 

"Abbey, that has nothing to do with my mouth." 

"Well, what I have in mind does. Now just come to bed and kiss me. Playtime is for another night." 

"Damn." 

************* 

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Charlie found a dentist who would see the President. Actually, Charlie called his own dentist, explained the situation, and was immediately given an appointment. 

Well actually, Doctor Ward said come anytime. For the President, there would be no waiting. Charlie smiled. Next time he was told that there was not an appointment for three months, he had to remember to remind the doctor who his patient worked for. 

Ron sent agents to secure the location. It had an underground parking garage and quick access to the office from there. The best possible security set-up. 

Dr. Ward and his assistant were given a brief security check and Ron found nothing but an unpaid parking ticket for his assistant. He would have to remind her to pay it. 

"Mr. President, it is quite an honor to meet you. This is my assistant, Lisa. Please come on in and sit down and we'll see what's wrong." 

The accompanying agent had already checked the rooms and there was nobody else here, so he left the President alone in the exam room, but stayed right outside. Abbey had come with him, but decided to sit in the waiting room and just read the out-of date magazines. She probably hadn't seen them anyway, so they would be new to her. 

Jed got comfortable in the chair. He hated dentists and was nervous over this visit. But he also knew he had to get this tooth fixed, whatever was causing the pain. 

Dr. Ward adjusted the light and snapped on his gloves. Jed saw all the instruments on the tray in front of him and got queasy. He hated doctors, but loathed dentists. Looking at all those sharp instruments that were going in his mouth was making it even harder. 

"Please open your mouth and let's see what the problem might be." Jed laid back, closed his eyes, and did as Dr. Ward requested. He felt every probe of his gums and scrape of his teeth. It seemed to go on forever, but actually the initial exam took only minutes. 

"How long has it been since you've seen a dentist, Mr. President?" 

"A lttle oer fr yras." 

The dentist moved his hand and instrument out of Jed's mouth and asked him to repeat his answer. 

"I said, a little over four years. I stay kind of busy." 

The dentist smiled. "Yes, sir. I guess you do stay busy. Now, please open your mouth again." 

The probing started again. 

Finally, Dr. Ward finished and pulled his fingers out of the President's mouth. 

"You have two cavities that are probably causing the pain. And your teeth need some serious cleaning. I am prepared to do everything this afternoon if you have time." 

Jed looked at him with some trepidation. "Filling cavities? What does that include? Sounds serious." 

"It is sweetie, especially since you haven't had any dental work done in such a long time." 

Abbey had overheard the dentist's opinions and had come back to the exam room, prepared to overrule what Jed was going to say next. 

"I can't do it today, doc. You know, the country needs me and I need it." 

"No you don't. Leo has said that you could stay here all day if that is what it takes to get your mouth fixed." 

"Abbey!" Jed was pleading his case, but knew that he wasn't going to win it. 

Abbey turned to Dr. Ward and said, "Do it. He's not going anywhere." 

************** 

**Chapter 4**

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" 

"No, Mr. President. I'm going to numb your mouth and all you'll feel is pressure. Now the noise might get a little upsetting, but it'll all be over really soon." 

Dr. Ward had immediately picked up the fact that Jed Bartlet hated dentists and everything that went with it. What he didn't know was the President's reaction to needles. 

After placing some cotton balls in his cheeks, the dentist picked up a filled syringe with an extremely large needle. 

Jed saw it coming out of the corner of his eye and started to hyperventilate. 

"Mr. President, please slow down your breathing. You're going to pass out if you don't." 

"Honey, calm down. You won't feel anything but a slight prick and then nothing. I promise." 

Jed wanted dearly to believe her, but his body was reacting outside of his control. 

Jed attempted to take some deep breaths, but it was hard with his mouth full of cotton balls and the sight of the needle still within his range. 

"Maybe you should give him some nitrous oxide. That should help him and then you can numb the area." 

Jed's eyes grew wide at that suggestion. How was that going to be given? 

Abbey saw how Jed was reacting. She patted his arm and spoke softly to her freaked husband. 

"Now Jed. Calm down. He's going to put a mask over your nose and all you need to do is breathe deeply. Soon you won't care what he's doing." 

Jed nodded his head, but he still wasn't quite sure about this. 

Dr. Ward placed the nose cone over his face and cool air came through. 

"Breathe deeply, sir. This stuff is good." 

After a minute or so, Jed realized that he didn't care what was going on. The floating feeling was so enjoyable that he totally relaxed in the chair and became a limp rag. 

Somewhere, his mind registered Abbey's voice saying "Go ahead." 

Then he lost all sense of reality. 

*************** 

**Chapter 5**

Jed slowly came back to reality. 'Had he already had his cavities filled or was it still to come? God, he hoped not.' 

"Honey, calm down. I' m sitting here. I'm right bedside you." 

He felt her touch on his arm. 

"Abbey, is it over?" 

Well, actually it came out as " bBy, it ov'r?" The numbness had not worn off quite yet. 

"Yes, Jed, it's over. You did quite well. Your cavities are filled and your teeth are cleaned. Dr. Ward did a great job." 

Jed tried to nod, but the effort was too much. 

"O hm?" 

Abbey smiled. "Yes, pumpkin, we'll go home real soon. You have to wake up a little more than you are right now." 

Finally the effort to nod got a reaction. 

Abbey sat by the President for another hour before Dr. Ward would release him. 

The dentist gave Abbey a prescription for pain pills. Once the anesthetic wore off, he might have some discomfort. 

Abbey just smiled. Steak was on the menu for supper. But Jed wasn't going to eat any of it. 

The President was assisted to a wheelchair and taken back to the limousine waiting for him in the garage. By the time it arrived back at the White House, Jed insisted that he walk in. 

As he reached the first door, he swayed to the right. Abbey caught one elbow and an agent the other. That's how he was soon deposited in the Residence. 

Abbey took off his clothes and pulled some sweats on in their place. He tried to pull her into a kiss, but with an easy shove, he fell back on the bed. 

"No dear, not tonight." 

He fell asleep. Abbey only smiled. She had only seen one person in all of her medical career who had no tolerance for any kind of drug. Jed Bartlet was that person. 

Several hours, later, she woke him up and made him take a pain pill. 

It was her hope that he would sleep through the night. 

******************* 

**Chapter 6**

Abbey woke up several times and checked on him. He was sleeping like a baby. 

As she woke up the next morning, she realized that something was going on below her waist. 

Although pleasant, she couldn't figure out what it was. 

But as she opened her eyes only to look into sandy hair, she quickly realized that the pain medication had done its normal job on Jed and he was horny as hell. 

His tongue was flirting over her folds and creating some absolutely delightful feelings. 

"Jed, how are you feeling?" 

The sound of her voice made him raise his head. 

"You're awake?" 

"Well, yeah. It's kind of hard to feel like I'm feeling and be sound asleep." 

He leaned up to kiss her as his hands found her breasts. 

She pushed him back and asked him again. "How are you feeling?" 

"Well, can't you tell? I feel great." 

With that he resumed his actions. By now, Abbey just went along for the ride. One hand resumed the massaging of her breasts under her nightshirt, while the other found a warm and wet place between her legs. His lips trailed kisses down her neck. 

Maybe he would have to visit the dentist more often. After all, she was his tooth fairy. 

THE END 


End file.
